Just a Simple Muscle Spasm
by Slytherin Redeemed
Summary: [COMPLETE][TouyaxYuuhi] It was just a reaction. A simple muscle spasm, perhaps.


**_Just a Simple Muscle Spasm_**

-© Dark Imperfection-

* * *

_"It was just a reaction; a simple muscle spasm, perhaps."_

_

* * *

_

"_Yuuhi_—" Suzumi's voice struggled to get her brother-in-law awake, but even her voice could not stir the supposedly 'sleeping' man. Suzumi felt as if something had happened to her brother, but decided to ask him before she'd jump the gun. A few days after Touya's 'death,' Yuuhi had not stirred from his bed. Chidori's death had troubled him greatly, and Suzumi knew the effect that _her _death caused her brother, but what she could not understand was why he was reacting this way toward _Touya's _death; a part of Suzumi felt as if Yuuhi should've been rejoicing since it was his chance to sweep Aya off her feet, but another part of her knew that her brother wasn't that way. Her whole being knew that her brother acknowledged the fact that it was _Touya _whomAya loved, not him. But she was so worried; Chidori was no longer among them; perhaps she no longer called herself Chidori either, but now Pallas, adorned with her _hagoromo_, now finally the _ten'nyo _that was once locked inside of her.

Suzumi heaved a heavy sigh, and left her brother to be whatever was left of him; the brooding, the _mourning _Aogiri _Yuuhi_.

--------------------------

Yuuhi was glad that Suzumi had decided to leave him alone; he actually _preferred _it alone. He preferred it when his sister-in-law was not around to bug him about his health, how he was feeling, and whatnot. Yuuhi gave a heavy sigh as his eyes darted here and there, staring at the ceiling and the floor of his room. All he heard in his ears were gunshots, and Touya's faint voice, silently crying out for his beloved—"_Aya _… " Yuuhi's eyes narrowed slightly, but then blinked to keep out the tears; _Chidori … Touya … _Gunshot. _Aya_. Gunshot. _Aya_. Gunshot. _No, Touya! _The whole scene unfolded in his mind, over and over again as he tried to sleep, as he tried to close his eyes. But he couldn't; he couldn't dare. He _wouldn't _dare try to relieve the horrible scene.

_"Yuuhi—"_

He shook it off, thinking it was merely an echo of his sister's pleading, but when it repeated itself, he figured out that it _definitely _was not Suzumi's voice, for it was far sultrier than his sister's could ever be—well, to his knowledge, anyway, for he did not want to figure out how Suzumi was when her voice was actually 'sultry' and not her regular one—and was in a much lower octave than a woman's. He listened for it, willed himself to quiet down, and tried to hear the soft voice calling out to him—

_"Yuuhi …"_

There it was again! Yuuhi felt sure that he hadn't been on any hallucinogens that might've caused the strange voice to suddenly pop up—and he was quite sure that neither Suzumi, Mrs. Q, nor Aya had fed him any, because he'd been away from them, and it was not possible that any of Kagami's men had also drugged him, because he hadn't stayed still long enough for them to drug him—and yet he had a strong feeling telling him, a strong impulse beating heavily, that it was _not _a hallucination, not just his overactive imagination playing with him, but that it was real. _How _it was possible, Yuuhi couldn't feel for the life of him, but he _felt _it, and let go of whatever thought he had left.

He was intent on hearing that voice again, to try and recognize it; he waited for it, and then—

_"Yuuhi …"_

It was in _that _fleeting moment that his eyes turned up, and his body jumped out of its sleeping position and sat up straight—"_Touya?_" was his incredulous reply to the mysterious voice that had called his name now thrice in a row. "T—Touya, is that you?"

_"Yes …" _was 'Touya's' own fleeting reply. _"It is …"_

"I thought you were—"

_"Use your earpiece, dumbass, you still have it," _growled that seduc—_wait a minute! _Was he just about to call Touya's voice _seductive_? Yuuhi shivered, and then reached for the earpiece that the 'old timers' had left with him, just in case anything would turn up. He had thought then that it was a foolish idea, a _childish_ idea, but consented when Suzumi reminded him that _Touya_ might call for him, call for _Aya_. It had been _three days _ever since 'the incident,' and Yuuhi had no hope, and nearly threw away the earpiece when Aya had stopped him, sobbing, _complaining _to him that Touya might still be alive, and that she'd wait for him no matter what. He told her she was just being stupid for her own good, but she'd ignored him and that was that. He'd shrugged it off, and decided to sleep once more, when Suzumi came in, trying to coax him to make lunch for them, but decided against it, and pretended to be asleep. Then Touya's voice—

_"Yuuhi!" _Touya whispered sharply, and that was when Yuuhi snapped out of his reverie.

"What do you want, Touya," replied Yuuhi, his voice shushed by the sound of Aya and Suzumi talking together in the other room.

_"Open the damn door, it's freezing cold out here."_

"I _can't_," said Yuuhi urgently, "Suzumi and Aya are in the room opposite mine; I can't just let you in because it's 'freezing cold'—wait, where the heck are you, Touya?"

_"Outside your door, Aogiri, I'm in your backyard."_

"Then let me get out there, Suzumi won't mind if I go out for fresh air."

Turning to the room beside him, he called, "Hey, Suzumi!"

"Yuuhi!" Suzumi rushed in from Aya's room into his, and gave him a hug, "I was so worried about you, when you wouldn't wake up and Mrs. Q had to make dinner—"

"Suzumi, can I go outside for a while?"

Suzumi's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"For fresh air; it's not like I'm gonna run away, Suzumi, where am I gonna go to, anyway?"

"Fine, you deserve it," said Suzumi, and then turned back to Aya, "Now, Aya, lie down, and—" Yuuhi didn't stand any longer to listen to whatever Suzumi was having Aya to do as he put on his jacket, his slippers, and headed outside, turning here and there, eyes still adjusting and getting accustomed to the dimmed vision that the blurry night's light was causing. He bumped into what he thought was a tree, but figured out to be Touya, who was holding his hand out, ready to help Yuuhi up. Yuuhi took his hand, and then quickly let go, wrapping his arms around him as a chilly wind blew past. Touya and Yuuhi spent time staring at each other—Touya, a gaze of melancholy sadness; Yuuhi, a look of unfazed confusedness—until Yuuhi told him in a low tone, "I thought Aki killed you; you were the last thing I heard after Chidori died."

Touya looked at him now, a startled look in his eyes that quickly disappeared, "Chidori died?"

"Probably being her _ten'nyo _self wearing her _hagoromo _by now," shrugged Yuuhi.

Touya gave Yuuhi a long stare before he 'Mm-hmmed,' and asked, "How's Aya?"

Yuuhi cringed slightly, but Touya did not seem to notice. "She's fine; she's with Suzumi right now."

"I see."

"Is that all you dragged my ass out here for, because I'd really like to be inside and under my blanket drinking hot cocoa."

"If you want, you can go inside; I don't mind sleeping out here."

_If Suzumi finds out, I'll be dead_. Yuuhi sighed inwardly, "Once Suzumi and Aya are asleep, I can sneak you into my room; you can stay there, I can stay in the living room."

"I can—"

"If you stay in the living room, we'll _both _be dead."

Touya gave a little "Oh," and silenced himself as he heard a door slide open. Suzumi's voice called out, "Yuuhi, you aren't talking to yourself, are you?"

"No, Suzumi!" replied Yuuhi, and when Yuuhi was sure that the shoji door had been closed, he turned to Touya. "So, what's it gonna be, hotshot?"

The redhead quirked an eyebrow at being called 'hotshot,' but answered the shorter man slowly, "I guess … I'll be sleeping in your room then, Aogiri."

Yuuhi blushed slightly at the way Touya's sultry voice made it sound, but then quickly recovered himself as Suzumi's voice rang out, "Yuuhi! I'm turning off the lights in ten minutes!"

"Okay!" He turned to Touya, "Looks like we've got ten minutes to spare."

"I see."

It was the longest ten minutes in Yuuhi's life as he tried not to stare at Touya's contemplative face. He could feel his face warm up suddenly as he took a simple glance at the taller man, and then moved his gaze to the sky, wishing that it'd be ten minutes past already. An invisible clock went 'tick-tock' in Yuuhi's mind. In an instant, however, the lights began to dim in the Aogiri house, and Yuuhi sighed heavily; relief coursed through his body. "C'mon, Touya."

Touya gave Yuuhi a shrug and followed him inside, careful not to make a sound.

"Here," said Yuuhi as he opened the door to his room, "sleep here for the night."

"Uh, thanks."

"Whatever."

"You sure you don't want to sleep in your room? I can sleep on the floor, and you can sleep on the futon."

"Whatever," repeated Yuuhi, "but you take the futon; I'm taking the floor."

"It's your house."

"I'm taking the floor."

"You _sure_?"

"Yeah, I'm fine on the floor."

"Well, if you'd like—"

"—what, you wanna stay on the floor with me?" Yuuhi was teasing, of course, and did not expect Touya's answer.

"That's what I was going to ask; I don't feel comfortable sleeping on your futon while you sleep on the bare floor. You take your futon Yuuhi."

"Just _take _the damn—"

It was just a reaction; a simple muscle spasm, perhaps. But what happened next shocked poor Yuuhi. Before he could finish whatever he was going to say to Touya, the redhead had pressed his mouth to Yuuhi's kissing him gently. That immediately shut Yuuhi up, and when Touya gazed forlornly at his eyes, he murmured, "Well, _that _shut you up. _Now_; you take the futon, I take the floor." Then he added in a very seductive whisper, his mouth right by Yuuhi's ear, "There really isn't _much _difference, Yuuhi. Is that clear?"

"C—crystal, Touya," stuttered a blushing Aogiri.

"Good." Touya flashed him a dashing smirk before he law down on his back, staring at the wooden ceiling.

Yuuhi and Touya both tried receive sleep, but achieved none. By the height of the night, Yuuhi and Touya were undressed, stripped to the bone, and lay panting on the futon. Touya was grinning, sweating heavily as he lay on top of the Aogiri. Yuuhi was staring up at him, the former bodyguard of the Mikage, with an unknown look in his eyes. Before the night was fully over, one last kiss was exchanged, and fell asleep—well, Yuuhi asleep and Touya gently watching him.

--------------------------

_Yuuhi,_

_Thanks for letting me spend the night at the Aogiri house. I can't stay that long, because you know Suzumi and Aya might figure everything out—about last night and all. I'm leaving this note to you, in high hopes that you won't mention whatever happened last night. Don't let either of them see this; they might kill you for it, because you knew that I was alive and didn't tell them. I expect you to pretend that I am still dead, for Aya's sake. Inspiration, maybe, to get the hagoromo for Ceres, the ten'nyo within her as you surely know; I'm expecting you not to tell anyone of my existence, is that clear?_

_--Touya_

Yuuhi allowed himself a small smirk as he said aloud, "Crystal."

* * *

_Author's Notes;_

Okay, I am _definitely _a naughty girl for torturing poor Yuuhi like that … but it was surely … 'interesting'; at least, it was to me, interesting to write. ;P I don't really know why I wrote a Touya/Yuuhi (I think I was on medication while I was writing it XD). The idea _did _seem interesting though … I would've written more, but decided against it. It wouldn't be fair to either Yuuhi or Touya.(I actually _tried _beingfair to the poor fellows.)I was going to … further 'complicate' the whole thing so I stopped there. I love the title the best. XD

_Disclaimer;_

**AYASHI NO CERES ("Ceres: Celestial Legend"), and all affiliated characters, belong to, and were created by, Yuu Watase. This story, however, is © 2006 by Dark Imperfection, and may not be reproduced—includes citation, etc.—without my expressed written permission. **


End file.
